Together Everlasting
by angelheart13
Summary: Alternate ending to the movie. COMPLETE. Please Review!


Title: Together Everlasting

Author: Flounda

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the book or movie Tuck Everlasting.

Rating: G

Distribution: ff.net. If you want it, take it, just let me know.

Summery: Alternate ending to the movie.

Feedback: yes please!!!!!

Jesse Tuck sat miserably by a tombstone. The inscription read ' In Loving Memory of Winifred Foster Jackson, Dear Wife - Dear Mother, 1899-1999' She hadn't drunk. Was it because she couldn't find the stream again? No, as much as he wanted to, he didn't believe that's what happened. She had chosen not to drink, chosen not to live forever, chosen not to be with him forever. She'd married. He'd waited 89 years for her and she'd forgotten him and married someone else. Perhaps it was for the best, she'd been able to raise a family and live a normal life, but these thoughts did little to cheer him. He'd waited too long. He was already over 2 centuries old and time moved slowly for him, he'd forgotten how fast time moved for the rest of the world, for mortals. He should have come sooner. 10 years or a generation later would have been safe enough. He could have least written to her and let her know how much he still loved her and that he was still coming, but now what was the point, he suddenly understood how Miles felt. The love of his life had grown old and died and here he was not even a day older than when they first met. He scorned his immortality. Any living person would consider it a gift, a blessing, but he finally knew it for what it really was; a curse. He truly was cursed for all eternity. It was with that thought in mind that he fell on the grave and sobbed.

"It's empty, you know" a voice stated from behind him. That voice! He knew that voice but how could it be!

"W-what did you say?" he whispered not game to turn around least he see the wrong person.

"The grave, it's empty. Well not entirely empty, I mean there is a coffin but there's nothing in that coffin; except for cushions." The voice rambled.

Jesse spun around and the view that greeted his saw eyes was the most beautiful in all his 210 years. There was his Winnie, more beautiful than ever, standing by the tree. She wore a pale pink peasant top that hugged her in just the right places with a flowing white skirt that when down to her ankles and no shoes. She wore no make-up and her wild curls, once tightly bound by her mother and society's standards now cascaded in untamed rivulets over her shoulders. But the most prominent change was in her eyes. Eyes once full of youthful innocence and the passion of a first love, were now full of the wisdom, experience and maturity of an old one rekindled.

"Winnie?" he whispered

She smiled "I've waited Jesse, like I promised, you haven't changed." She quickly came towards him and they're lips met for the first time in 89 years.

Jesse held her tightly in his arms, vowing he would never let her go again. "But how?" he asked glancing back at the tombstone.

"It's a long story"

"Well we've got forever"

They laughed.

"After you left my family and I traveled the world. I knew I would be able to do so with you but I wanted them to see as much as they could. When we were sailing back home there was an accident. The ship hit an iceberg and sunk. So many people died including my parents. I didn't of course but the water was so cold I lost consciousness. When I woke I was on a merchant boat with all the other survivors. When they asked my name do you know what I told them? I told them Winifred Tuck. Unlike my parents' my body was never recovered so by law Winifred Foster was only missing assumed dead. I lived in New York, making my living by watching children and sewing until I was of legal age then returning home, declaring to the court that I was alive and well and therefore claiming everything that was rightfully mine; namely my father's estate and I've lived here ever since. Certainly as the years past on suitors came and people began to ask questions. So I rebuilt your old house out in the woods and spent most of my time there. Still having weekly groceries delivered to the mansion. Like in any small town there was gossip and rumors as to why I lived such a solitary life but no one knew about my home in the woods and as I was a wealthy and powerful women I was for the most of it not bothered. That's about it." She sighed.

Jesse smiled down at her "Do you regret it?" he asked seriously

Winnie smiled up at him, aged understanding in her eyes. She reminded him of Mae. "No Jesse. No I don't. Remember that time Tuck took me out on his boat?"

Jesse nodded

"Well he told me that it is important to live and that living and dying are all part of the wheel. Death isn't something that should be feared as it is a part of life. He said that being immortal meant that you weren't part of that wheel; you were just sitting on the outside of life never living. It doesn't matter how long you live only that you do live. But I hadn't. Before I met you I hadn't lived a day in my life. I had merely existed. A machine. Programmed by my upbringing I smiled and curtsied and did everything right but I never lived until I met you. I feel I was born the day I stepped out of the fence, out of my iron prison and into an exciting world where I was free to live. But still I've been thinking and I wanted to wait to speak with you and the others first but I think we should consider filling in the waterhole."

Jesse looked at her shocked.

"I mean, not right away, I mean there's still hope that Miles will love again and maybe this time things will turn out differently; but after that I think it would be the right thing to do."

"But Winnie what about our children? And the others' children?"

She smiled at him "don't you see Jesse? Our children will live. We won't keep them locked inside a house bound by rules and expectations of an ever-changing society. Our children will travel. They will climb the Eiffel Tower, walk the Great Wall, see the Northern Lights, stand on top of Ayers Rock and float in the Dead Sea and much more. And when they've finally had enough they will find their soulmate and live the perfect life with 2 cars, a dog, a white picket fence and the 2.5 kids. They will get to watch their children grow and then when they are old, rest peacefully in each other's company occasionally surrounded by fat little grandchildren."

Jesse smiled "You seem to have it all planned out."

"Well I've had a long time to think about it. Not every girl would wait 89 years for her man to show up." She joked lightly slapping his chest.

"I'm sorry I …" Jesse began

"Shh" she silenced him with a finger to his lips which she then replaced with her own. Their tongues danced a dance, and their lips sealed a love, that would last for all eternity.

What did you think? Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
